Is this Love Or is this just trouble? First Fanfic
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: Really good, Is gus back? Jayley shippers apply here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **

**It's me and I am writing my first Fanfic and I hope you really like this. I also hope you like jayley or you shouldn't be reading this .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the troop or any of the characters. **

**I hope you enjoy the story they will be slightly short **

**But I will do another every day if you like. So enjoy the show or story. **

Hailey's P.O.V

As I was walking to the weapon artillery, getting blasters ready for patrol. I heard my watch-com go on (It was

Jake.) As I was trying to do my hair before Jake came on but, then the watch-com was all static and I got very sacred.

The watch- com then came back on.

"Hey" Hailey said with relief.

"Hey Hailey, All I want you to know is… wait, did you do something to your hair? No that's not the point" he said

" Thanks" She says in disbelief

" Hailey, all I want you to know is….. I love you and I always have. Do you like me back? "

"Wait this is so fast, I don't know what to say?"

"HAILEY!"

"Sorry, Yes, I am in love with you, but what is going on?

"I LOVE YOU HAILEY STEELE! " He said practically screaming

Then the watch com shut off.

Hailey dropped in disbelief,

Does Jake really love her or is he just in trouble?

Or was it just a prank that when she said yes all of his guy friends were there practically laughing at me?

**I hoped you enjoyed the story, I also hoped you liked the look inside a girls brain in the end. Please review all I need is five and I will start the next one also part five I am planning for it to be a songfic to **

**Shark in the Water by V.V. Brown. **

**Please Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, **

**It's me and I am writing my second Fanfic and I hope you really like this. I also hope you like jayley or you shouldn't be reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the troop or any of the characters. **

**I hope you enjoy the story they will be slightly short **

**But I will do another every day if you like. So enjoy the show or story. **

Hailey's P.O.V

She was so scared she couldn't move. As it got darker and darker by the minute, as the day went past she, didn't notice. She just stood there wondering;

If he was crazy.

She just told Jake, she liked him.

Why was Jake so loud?

She forgot to study for her Math Test.

Surprisingly, that last one was too irrelevant for her to think about at the movement. She just stood there as Felix, Mr. Stockley, Cadence, and Kirby walked by asking her questions. And she just stood there and nodded. She thought to herself; "It was like being caught in the middle of a fire, if you didn't scream no one could hear her." But she didn't want to say anything because she would burst into tears and she couldn't ruin her strong girl rep. she had going on. But with her personal issues aside….

Her watch-com came on and it was Jake.

She thought to herself, relived that it was probably one of Jake's jokes.

"Jake can be so funny sometimes" She said out loud.

Then everyone looked at her and said "What?" all synchronized in such.

Right at that moment her watch com practically exploded. As Hailey tried to take the watch off as quick as possible.

At that moment the TV came on.

At first it was all static. But then she saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that was so familiar.

The face that she thought was adorable, the face the she looked at while being choked by him.

Felix said vey confidently, "Hey, What do you want with us!"

Cadence, Kirby and Mr. Stockley said together "YEA!" not to look foolish.

"What do you want Gus?" Hailey said with anger in her eyes.

"Well first of all, it is good to see my beautiful date?" Gus said with pride

"What date?" everyone said together

"HEY I WASN'T FINISHED! Anyway, it's very pathetic, you apparently like Jake so much, and your awesome friends but you guys haven't even realized that he was gone." Gus said laughing hysterically.

"I knew I forgot something" Hailey said with regret.

"Yea, Hailey I am so glad that my little message wasn't even important enough to remember!" Jake said angrily

"Shut Up! You ignorant people! Last time I check, I was the one who got the whole message to together! So let me talk! " Gus practically yelled in his girly- high pitched voice

"Hey, don't talk to her that way!" Jake yelled.

"Goodbye, oh yea if you want to see Jake again I will meet all of you at the dance tonight. Also, Hailey wear something tight and short, I want everyone to see my new girlfriend."

As the screen went black everyone said together

"Hey, Wait, GIRLFRIEND?"

Felix says with concern running through his veins.

"What dance?"

Mr. Stockley said as calm as could be, "Oh the dance of the century, the theme is a masquerade ball, so everyone has to wear a mask and formal wear. Everyone will be there, so be careful and don't forget you weapons. Gus could be armed. And you will have to go in pairs, ummmmmm… Kirby and Cadence and Felix and Hailey. Oh yea, GOOD LUCK!"

Hailey thought to herself, how are we supposed to rescue the guy oh my dreams, catch the guy of my nightmares, when we won't even know who is who?"

Guy of My Dreams, Huh?

**Will they make it on time, will they find Gus, and will Hailey be able to do it all in heels? What will happen to Jake when the clocks strike midnight?**

**Find out next time **

**Hint; might be songfic!**


End file.
